Kiss under the mistletoe
by Ange sevetsky
Summary: Its Christmas time for canaan and friends but one pair will become more than just friends


It was Christmas and Canaan was helping Maria get the house ready "How are the lights coming Canaan?" Maria asked her friend who was wearing a small Christmas hat sideways on her short silver haired head her combat boots on the rung of the ladder her caramel colored skin shining in the lights the red halter top and green bead necklace she wore swung as she turn to look at Maria "Almost done" Canaan replied with a smile as she turn to put up the last bit of the lights "There that should do it" she said looking at her work next was the tree Canaan strung up the lights and they hummed Christmas carols as they decorated the tree laughing as they sung together "All I want for Christmas is you" playing on the radio and chased each other around the tree when it came time to put the star on top Canaan grabbed a hold of Maria's waist and boosted her up Maria put the star on top and Canaan brought her down and let go of her and they turned on the Christmas tree lights "Wow it looks beautiful" Maria said her hazel eyes shining in the light "Yeah it does" Canaan agreed her gray eyes shining like Maria's. Canaan then activated her synesthesia and her eyes went from gray to blood red "They're here" she Said to Maria. Maria's long blonde hair lightly flowed behind her as she went to the door to open it for the arriving guests. "Hey Mino-San Yun-Yun" Maria greeted her boss and friend and her other friend"Hello osawa merry Christmas" Mino greeted her "Hey Maria happy holidays" Yun-Yun said and they went inside soon some other friends Mino and Yun-Yun invited arrived The party was fun and there was not a unhappy person there everyone was talking laughing and having fun Secret Santa was a good time for the four of them Canaan got a wonderful new necklace with a heart shaped locket that had a picture of her and Maria in it from her secret Santa(Maria) Maria got some new rolls of film for her Camera because her secret Santa (Canaan) remembered she said she was getting low on film rolls Mino got a new shirt from his secret Santa(Yun-Yun) and Yun-Yun got a recipe for her favorite food meat buns for her secret Santa (Mino) Canaan and Maria soon unknowingly found themselves underneath the mistletoe until Maria looked up and saw it Canaan looked at her with a confused expression until Maria pointed up to the ceiling Canaan looked up and saw the mistletoe too "Mistletoe" Canaan whispered as she looked at Maria "Yeah" Maria replied"You know what that means don't you Canaan?" She added Canaan nodded and gulped *Now is my chance to tell her how I feel and this maybe my only chance so I better not screw it up* Canaan thought "Maria?" "Yes Canaan?" Maria asked "You are my dearest and best friend but lately I've been feeling something stronger for you whenever I,m around you my heart races and I find myself nervous and I know I have no reason to be but it happens and I find it hard to speak or breath when I am with you and no matter where I am my thoughts always go back to you I find myself thinking of your beautiful smile your laugh your well everything when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas a few days ago I didn't know what to say but when I heard that song playing on the radio earlier I now have an answer Maria all I want for Christmas is you I love you"Canaan said she placed her hand on Maria's cheek and caressed it with the pad of her thumb with a small smile on her face she leaned over and gave Maria a kiss on the cheek after she pulled away she lowered her hand and both of them were blushing then Maria gave a small chuckle "Huh?" Canaan asked "Who would have thought that we would have the same Christmas wish Canaan all I want for Christmas is you" Maria said "Really?" Canaan asked "Yeah" Maria replied then Canaan remembered they were still under the mistletoe "Hey Maria?" Canaan asked nervously "Yes" Maria replied "W-would it be ok if I kissed you?" Canaan asked "Of course" Maria replied Canaan then leaned in and gently placed her lips on Maria,s Canaan then wrapped her arms around Maria's waist and Maria wrapped her arms around Canaan,s neck they pulled away only slightly as to let the kiss linger "Merry Christmas Maria I love you" Canaan whispered "Merry Christmas Canaan and I love you" Maria whispered just as soft Canaan and Maria were together at last Canaan being a mercenary never known what love and happiness felt like until Maria came into her life and now she knows life can be pretty fun and sweet for she now had a place where she belonged and with Maria is where she is meant to be

THE END


End file.
